Heady
Heady is a Splicer model that appears exclusively in the ''Minerva's Den'' DLC for BioShock 2. Like other Splicers, she is mentally unstable from her ADAM abuse. Judging by her dialogue, she has no time for emotions, and takes her job very seriously. She distrusts The Thinker and is disdainful of her coworkers believing that they're all out to get her. She has a distinct Nordic accent. Quotes The following are phrases that Heady says in Minerva's Den. The name of the source audio file is listed when known. Berzerk *"I WILL KILL YOU!" *"YOU!" On Fire (Running to Water) *"Oh, mercy!" *"The water! NOW!" *"Help! Help! Put it out!" Attacking Another Splicer *"Clock watcher!" *"I'm your superior!" *"Out of my office! OUT!" *"I’m too busy for your nonsense!" *"Your services are no longer required!" *"Usurper!" *"You think employment is a right?!" *"PARASITE!" *"Incompetent!" *"Useless! They all know it!" *"Clean out your desk!" *"Consider this your employee review!" *"Now you want my help. Ha!" *"Personal business? For company time?" Attacking a Big Sister *"Think you can have my job?" *"I won't lie down without a fight!" *"I work too hard for this!" *"Tramp!" *"You deceitful little wretch!" *"This is a respectable enterprise!" *"In a place of businesses, no less…" Attacking in General *"Deception! Deceiver!" *"The machine sent you!" *"Do what I say! DO WHAT I SAY!" *"You work for ''me!" Attacking a Little Sister *"''This is a place for grownups, little girl!" *"Have you lost your way? Let me help you." *"Come here, little girl…" *"Come here!" Attacking a Machine *"Submit to my will!" *"Stupid box of junk!" *"Who programmed this pile of trash?!" *"Inferior product! Inferior!" Attacking the Player *"My office! Mine! Mine! MINE!" *"What did you tell Miss Klein?" *"I heard your… your LIES!" *"You are a puppet of that… thing!" *"The Thinker knows! IT KNOWS!" *"This is a place of business!" *"It's turned you against me!" *"Rumors! Vicious lies!" *"You have them all fooled! But not me!" *"A promotion? A ha ha!" *"Submit!" *"It told me ''all ''about you!" *"You're all FIRED!" Attacking the Player with a Little Sister *"That is company property!" *"Drop it! It's filled with… trade secrets!" *"Trying to steal from your employer?" *"Hand it over! Give her to me now!" *"Stealing company property! Thief!" Attacking a Big Daddy *"You're making a mess!" *"This is fragile equipment! STOP!" *"Get away from that!" *"Oh, you're ruining everything!" Cover Invalidated *"Oops!" *"Did you have an appointment?" *"Not ''now!" *"''This is no time for a meeting!" *"You are intruding!" Curious *"Someone in the office? At this hour?" *"Who left this equipment turned on?" *"Hello…? You will answer me." *"No one is supposed to be here." *"Who is that? Th-the janitor?" *"Come out, come out… I have your bonus check…" *"I hear you! Do not hide." *"I have a question about this, uh, expense report…" *"This area is off limits!" Dying *"I… resign…" At a Locked Door *"Open! NOW!" *"You can't keep me out!" *"It's my office! Let me in!" *"I'm late!" *"Open, you!" Combat Ending *"I have more important matters to attend to." *"Be glad that nasty business is over." *"I will have to be more efficient next time." *"Keep your voices down. Yes, yes, quiet… so quiet…" *"You'll be hearing about this at your next review, believe me." *"Ms. Klein… I took care of that… '''assignment'." Curiosity Ending *"''Back to work, then! Back to work!" *"I have more important matters to attend to." *"My instincts never deceive me. But…" *"You will distract me from my duties no longer." *"Why am I wasting my time on something so insignificant?" *"Your attempts to unnerve me are in vain." Fleeing to a Health Station *"First aid supplies! Help me find them!" *"Workplace injury!" *"Take me to the infirmary…" *"Red, red everywhere!" *"I need… treatment… quickly!" *"Fix me! Fix me!" Using a Health Station *"Oh, yes… Projections are looking up…" *"Ah, yes…" *"That is… acceptable." *"Yes… That's just what I needed. Spectacular!" Frozen (Stuttering) *"It's so cold… It's freezing…" Frustrated *"Agh! Incorrigible!" *"Stop wasting my valuable time!" *"Simply rude!" Ground (Examining a Corpse) *"Lying down on the job, are ya?" *"You'll never get your work done that way." *"Get up, you!" *"Workplace hazard! I nearly tripped!" *"That's why I'm in charge and you're not." Hypnotize Starting *"A new business venture?" *"Oh, yes… Tell me more!" *"A business plan? For my review?" *"I could offer some friendly advice between partners…" laughs *"Ohh… let us discuss this… over lunch, perhaps?" *"I'd be happy to offer my expertise…" Hypnotized Idle *"My first rule is efficiency. The children have no sense of time management." *"As a girl, I kept all my belongings arranged just so… but father never noticed." *"There is no room for emotion in business. The market shuns such weakness." *"Mr. Porter is a brilliant man, yes… but his talent is not business, shall we say." *"I admire Mrs. Klein's lack of lenience, her… rigidity." *"They want what I have… parasites, as Ryan says… the small trying to tear down the great!" *"I keep these louts in line. Sniveling bunch of ingrates! And how they leer!" *"I have dealt with their kind before. Now they are all… gone, and here I am." laughs *"I am their superior. They do what '''I' want… all at my whim." Hypnotize Ending *"''Swindler!" *"You are '''not '''the boss of me!" *"I'm… I'm in charge, not you!" *"This bit of role reversal is over!" Idle *"These numbers never add up! Never, never, never add up to… anything!" cries *"Backstabbers! I will dispose of them, one way or the other. The ventilation system!" *"If I cannot reconcile these numbers, Ms. Klein will be so very… cross with me." *"I have a business to run!" *"The pressure! whimpers They can't understand the pressure!" cries *"They think an enterprise like this runs itself? They think I am a fool?!" *"Everywhere… these awful machines… I cannot think with all the time magnetic rays!" *"So many inefficiencies… the programmers, first of all. Perhaps I… get rid of them…" *"I could tender your promotion… in exchange… for… laughs" *''coughs "''Uh, yes. Let us discuss it coughs in my office. coughs" *"Puny, impotent, button-pressing… They think they are men. They are ''not ''men!" *"Mr. Porter… You make your monkeys punch the keys, but ''I ''pull their strings…" laughs *"I can feel it looking at me all the time. That awful contraption… with its eyes…" *"Just a machine, eh? How does it know what I'm thinking, then, hmmm?" *"The secretary pool is filled to bursting laughs… but I thin it out. I have my ways…" *"Computer only do what a man program it to do… but who programs… the man?" Menacing an Adopted Little Sister *"Don't you see your place in this economy?" *"You ''will ''listen to me! I am an adult!" *"Stop this behavior at once! Let go!" *"Keep this up, and there ''will ''be punishment!" *"Be a little… lady and… I need it! Just give it to me!" Mimic (After Playing Dead) *"Surprise!" Lost the Target *"Shirking your duties?" *"Where have you gone?" *"You can't run!" *"You! I'm on to you!" *"Try to avoid me. Try!" *"Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" Panicked *"No! (x8)" *"Unacceptable! Unacceptable! Completely… unacceptable!" *"Stop it! Get away! No, no, NO!" *"Get away! Get away! Get it off of me! GET IT OFF!" *"HELP!" *"I can figure away… out of this!" *"Why… why me?" Picked up with Telekinesis *"Un- unhand me!" *"This is no way to treat your superiors!" *"This will be noted in your review!" *"HELP!" Searching for Target *"I am your superior! You must report to ME!" *"I will find you… and you will be '''disciplined'!" *"''Come out! Now!" *"I just want to… ''congratulate ''you… on a job well done." *"You are late to an important meeting!" *"I will not tolerate this evasive behavior!" Seeking Cover *"Oh, my…" *"Safety! Safety!" *"I am exposed!" *"Attacked! From all sides!" Sees Target Die *"Mark that one down as a net loss." *"And don't come crawling back!" *"Best of luck in your future endeavors." *"It feels good to trim off dead weight." *"Things will run more… '''efficiently '''from now on." *"Quit lying down on the job!" Sees Target Fleeing *"Yeeees! Run away!" *"Go hide under your desk!" *"I am noting your cowardice!" *"I know where you work!" laughs *"Impotent weakling!" Taunting *"It's a pay check, not charity!" *"You'll never have my job!" *"I've heard what you've been saying!" *"Bring me my coffee, stooge!" *"Value proposition? You have none!" *"I'm worth twice what you are!" *"They hired you out of pity!" *"Everyone in your department hates you!" *"I have never seen a worse employee! Not one!" *"You want a fight? Call my secretary!" Throwing a Grenade *"Here is your bonus!" *"Die! ''laughs" *"''Watch out!" *"Farewell!" Using a Vending Machine *"Employee discount! No?" *"I shouldn't have to pay for these!" *"Give me what I demand!" *"I'm entitled! I earned it!" Appearance Heady is dressed in the attire of a conservative businesswoman. Her outfit consists of a modest, tartan circle skirt, a button-up blouse worn under a thick v-neck sweater, stockings, a pair of mary-janes, a beaded necklace, and an identification tag. Compared to many of the Splicers encountered in 1968, the changes to her body from her addiction seem quite minor. The most noticeable of these deformities include a scar running from the left side of her mouth, tumors growing from her right forearm and above her left eye, pronounced wrinkles, lightly sagging skin, a swollen shut eye, and some missing teeth. Her brown hair can be worn in three ways, pinned up short, in a large beehive, or at shoulder length, and she can wear a pair of glasses with a pencil tucked behind her ear as an accessory. Her eyes are hazel. Model 1: The primary model has light skin. Her sweater, heels, and necklace are brown, her blouse is white, and her skirt is done in a faded blue plaid pattern. Her stockings are light brown. Model 2: This model has slightly darker skin. Her sweater, heels, and necklace are black or very dark brown, her blouse is white, and her skirt is done in a faded red and white plaid pattern. Her stockings are white. Model 3: This model has pale, cool-toned skin. Her sweater is light blue. Her stockings, necklace, and blouse are black. Her skirt is done in a black and dark grey plaid pattern. Videos Gallery Heady Splicer Ortho Hair C.jpg Behind the Scenes *The name "Heady" is a reference to actress Hedy Lamarr.Idle Thumbs plays BioShock 2: Minerva's Den DLC with writer/designer Steve Gaynor [Part 1] on YouTube References ru:Хэди Category:Splicers Category:Minerva's Den (DLC) Enemies